jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Taun
Profile to be updated : ''“The lifeless do not feel emotion, we however, do. To deny your feelings is to deny your own existence.” '' : ―Taun '''Taun '''is a notorious outlaw with so many crimes pinned to his name, none define him. Escaping from slavery at the age of eight Taun was left to grow alone in a criminal world where only the wicked could survive. Developing as a person and a Force user, Taun is now considered highly dangerous and people are strongly advised not to approach him. Biography Early Life No records shown. The Present *Taun was last spotted breaking into a high security prison in Courscant. Two prisoners known as Silver Skywalker and Zane Joruic have been reported as escaping with him. All three have warrants for their arrest and multiple bounties. Officers have urged the three to hand themselves in. * Taun and Zane called all darksiders to Korriban in aim of founding a new darkside order. No order was created. * Taun found another Force potential known as Crix Shadow and agreed to train him. * After hearing news that Darth Kage had appeared out of no where, claimed the title of Darklord and began to terrorise the public whilst hiding, Taun declared Zane would be Knighted should he defeat Darth Kage. * Darth Kage continued to hide from all Force users. After striking a deal with an old Sith spirit simply known as 'Dark Whisper', Dark whisper granted him a fragment of himself allowing him to track down any dark force users connected to the Force. * Taun and Zane burst into Kage's location in an attempt to ambush him. Rather surprisingly Kage was currently in the presence of Aegis. Darth Kage then managed to kill Taun's apprentice. Fighting for his life Taun then exploded Kage with an orb of destruction and sliced Aegis in two. Stealing the dark nexus from the Dantooine incident and taking Kage's weapons, Aegis' head and his dead apprentice, Taun vanished from sight. [Post Reference ] Personality and traits : ''"He will die for his sins. The question is, do you want to pay his debt too?.” '' : ―Taun Text can go here ya sooooooon Powers and abilities : ''“Another Quote shall go here.” '' : ―Taun Force Neutral Powers #Force Push #Force Wave #Force Repulse #Force Pull #Force Grip #Force Jump #Force Speed #Telepathy #Force Sense #Farsight #Precognition #Psychometry #Saber Throw #Sith Battle Meditation (Battle Meditation) #Breath Control #Dark Side Healing (Force Heal) #Force Flight #Force Sight #Force Whirlwind #Memory Enhancement #Fighting-Sight (Aing-Tii Future Sight) #Flow-Walking (Aing-Tii Time Travel) #Warp Matter (Aing-Tii 'Teleportation') #Shatterpoint Dark Side Powers #Force Spark #Force Lightning #Force Storm (Lightning) #Dark Side Talisman #Force Choke #Force Crush #Force Destruction #Force Slow #Force Fear #Force Horror #Force Insanity #Force Wound #Force Affliction #Force Plague #Drain Knowledge #Midi-Chlorian Manipulation Advanced Dark Side Powers #Force Storm (Wormhole, limited mastery) #Sith Alchemy #Aura of Uneasiness (Sith Magic) #Bolt of Hatred (Sith Magic) #Mind Control (Sith Magic) #Dark Side Web (Sith Magic) #False Light Side Aura (Sith Magic) #Force Blast (Sith Magic) #Illusion Casting (Sith Magic) #Invoke Spirits (Sith Magic) #Spell of Concealment (Sith Magic) #Summon Fear (Sith Magic) #Supernova (Sith Magic) #Waves of Darkness (Sith Magic) #Dark Side Tendrils (Sith Magic) #Spirit Transference #Force Inferno (Two Types) ##Force Inferno (Pyrokinesis) ##Force Inferno (Chaos Sith's Version) Delfor Powers #Force Ground (Terrakinesis) Weapons Text here. Appearance Text here. Category:Characters Category:ADI Category:Darksider